Dodo
Dodo is one of the Black Winged Chains which act as the guardians of the Doors to the Abyss. Previously, it was necessary for each incarnation of Glen Baskerville to form a Contract with Dodo and his fellow Black Winged Chains, though following the fall of the Baskerville Clan after the Tragedy of Sablier, the Door which Dodo protects was given to the Barma Dukedom alongside the establishment of the Four Great Dukedoms. Dodo has since formed a Contract with each head of the Barma Dukedom over the course of close to 100 years, including Rufus Barma. Dodo's Contract with Rufus was severed as part of an elaborate plot set forth by Rufus involving the destruction of the Barma Key to the Abyss that would earn him the Baskerville Clan's trust; though the Contract likely eventually reformed alongside the Key. Due to the dissolve of the power held by the Four Great Dukedoms after Jack Vessalius' second attempt to destroy the world - it is likely that after the death of Rufus Barma that Dodo returned under the Baskerville Clan and served under Leo and his successors. Description Appearance Dodo appears as a giant black dodo bird, its head alone is larger than his contractor, with a featherless face, a round body and stubby wings. Dodo has blazing, wild eyes and a grinning mouth that ends in a small beak, with nostils just above it, that gets lighter in colour as the snout progresses. Its legs are short and stubby, and end in large curved talons. History As one of the Black Winged Chains, Dodo acts as the guardians of one of the five Doors to the Abyss. As such, each incarnation of Glen Baskerville forms a Contract with Dodo in order to access Dodo's Door to the Abyss. Dodo is always the third of the Black Winged Chains to be Contracted, following Owl but preceding Gryphon, with the Succession Ceremony taking place roughly 10 years after a new prospect Glen has been inducted into the Baskerville Clan. As such, Dodo had formed a Contract with Levi, as well as Oswald during their respective third Succession Ceremonies, and his powers were used to summon the Chains of Condemnation to drop Children of Ill Omen, such as Lacie, into the Abyss following the final Succession Ceremonies for both incarnations of Glen; as per Jury's instruction. Long after Lacie was dropped into the Abyss, Jack Vessalius instigated the Tragedy of Sablier by severing the Chains of the World with the Chain B-Rabbit. As a result, Oswald summons his Chains, Raven, Owl, Dodo, Gryphon and Jabberwock, sending them to mend the Chains before they can be further damaged. It is because of the efforts of the Black Winged Chains that only a large portion of Sablier was dropped into the Abyss rather than the world as a whole. However, because Dodo and the other Black Winged Chains were mending the Chains of the World, Oswald had no means of defending himself against Jack and B-Rabbit and was ultimately killed as a result. Sadly, since Oswald and Alice were the only ones to know of Jack's deception, and since both of them had died during the Tragedy of Sablier, Jack was able to pin the blame for the Tragedy on the Baskerville Clan, then proceeding to steal four of the five Doors to the Abyss and establish a new hierarchy of power called the Four Great Dukedoms because of it. Dodo's Door was given to the Barma Dukedom due to Miranda Barma's role in helping Jack instigate the Tragedy and Arthur Barma's reluctant hand in covering up the true scandal the Tragedy presented. Following Arthur's demise after completing his Memoirs, each head of the Barma Dukedom has formed a Contract with Dodo in order to allow the Dukedom access to the Abyss through their respective Door. About 86 years after the Tragedy of Sablier, Duke Rufus Barma formed a Legal Contract with Dodo at the age of 37, with the effect of the Contract preventing his body from aging further. Rufus would then place Dodo's Key to the Abyss within a pair of earrings that previously belonged to his mother for safekeeping. Soon after, to form an alliance with Duchess Sheryl Rainsworth, Rufus entrusted her with Dodo's Key, leading Sheryl to do the same by giving Rufus Owl's Key, ensuring that neither of them could betray one another in the future. Plot Break's Past Arc After receiving an audience request from Oz Vessalius, Rufus invites Oz, Alice, Gilbert and even Xerxes Break to join him at an opera. Upon their arrival, the group finds Sheryl Rainsworth and her attendant enjoying tea with Rufus - who appears to be an abstract character with a vast array of knowledge. Thus, Oz attempts to learn more about the Tragedy of Sablier from Rufus - however, Rufus proves to be difficult to associate with, and while Oz and Alice chase Rufus through the opera house's concert hall, Break and Gilbert look out to the audience, with Break asking what kind of farce Rufus is putting on. Soon enough, Oz and Alice notice that something is off with the audience when they continue spectating without even addressing Oz, Alice and Rufus' presence - though shortly after they make this observation, the audience members begin attacking Oz and Alice with their chairs. Rufus then proceeds to question Alice about her lost memories and whether or not it is a good idea to seek them out, as it seems as though she would have forgotten them with good reason. This leads Alice to kick Rufus off of a balcony as she cements that she knows who she is, identifying herself presently as B-Rabbit. While Oz, Alice and Gilbert chase after Rufus, Break has already made his way to him as Rufus rolls around on the floor in a temper tantrum. Break addresses the fact that Rufus had invited him there specifically alongside Oz because he'd looked into Break's past, meaning that Break was Rufus' true target. While this confirms Rufus' suspicions about Break being the Red-Eyed Specter, a frustrated Break concentrates Mad Hatter's power to his sword and slashes through Rufus' body - revealing him to be nothing more than an illusion generated by Dodo. Break then slams his sword into the ground, revealing Sheryl and the entire audience to have been nothing more than illusions as they dissipate because of Mad Hatter's power. Sheryl's attendant reveals himself to be the true Rufus, stating that he'd put his heart and soul into the illusions Break had just destroyed and that Mad Hatter's power was simply deplorable. As Break begins to cough up blood uncontrollably, Rufus calls him pathetic, knowing well that Break's current condition is because he'd used Mad Hatter's power so frivolously, calling Mad Hatter's power useless as a result. Break then throws candy at Rufus - which he catches - prompting Break to state that illusions are just that and nothing more; stating that Dodo's illusions can't affect anything that truly exists and that they're a mere trick for the amusement of children. However, Rufus argues that his illusions can cause an opponent to die of shock and proceeds to fight Break in pursuit of the information he seeks about the Red-Eyed Specter. Re-Emergence of the Head Hunter Arc After returning from Sablier, Oz, Gilbert, Alice and Sharon Rainsworth venture to the Barma estate in pursuit of information about the massive earthquake they'd felt just before leaving Sablier. Rufus explains he had been deciphering his ancestor's memoirs, and that Arthur Barma had written about how, after the Tragedy of Sablier, Jack Vessalius had Arthur and four other mages sever his body into five sections and then use magic to bind each section in a Sealing Stone in order to prevent Oswald's consciousness from returning. Thus, Rufus reveals that the earthquake had been caused by the destruction of one of the Sealing Stones, and that he had already located the second Sealing Stone in Carillon. Furthermore, Rufus had already sent two Pandora members to retrieve the Sealing Stone, but they have yet to contact him about the matter and are likely dead. This leads Rufus into a conversation about humans being nothing more than tools to him and that they can easily outlive their usefulness - which prompts a comparison from Rufus between himself and Break. Sharon, however, takes great offense to this, explaining that Break doesn't use people and that he would never forget the value of humans like Rufus has. Annoyed, Rufus orders Sharon to hold her tongue, summoning Dodo and attacking Sharon in order to "teach her how to properly act like a lady". As Dodo attacks Sharon, he manages to injure her, though it is short lived as Gilbert steps in and used Raven's power to block Dodo's, thus putting an end to Rufus' charade. Intriguing Rufus, he withdraws Dodo and sends Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Sharon to Toll in order to meet with one of his valets, Gruner, who could lead them into Carillon to find the second Sealing Stone. Jack's Intention Arc Following Rufus' full deciphering of Arthur Barma's memoirs, Rufus contacted the Baskervilles with the intention of leading them to the Sealing Stone located within Pandora Headquarters as part of an elaborate ruse to aid Oz. Rufus plants a hidden message and key in Reim's bandages before taking Sheryl through a walk in the garden - where she suspects that something is bothering him. When the Baskervilles reveal themselves and urge Rufus to carry out the deed, Rufus concentrates Dodo's power to his fan and attacks Sheryl - though making sure that she could survive her wounds. Rufus then proceeded to take Sheryl's earrings - revealing to the Baskervilles that they hold the Rainsworth Key (when in actuality it hold the Barma Key) - and then continuing to lead the Baskervilles through the passageways in Pandora to the chamber of the fourth Sealing Stone. Unknowingly, Sheryl had attached one of Owl's threads to Rufus, allowing Break and later Gilbert to follow it directly to the location of the fourth Sealing Stone. Upon Break's arrival he engaged Rufus in battling - believing that he'd betrayed Pandora - though as the battle continued and Break had stolen back Sheryl's earrings, besting Rufus and managing to pin him to a nearby tree, the fourth Sealing Stone is shattered by Lottie - prompting Gilbert to have a mental breakdown when it is revealed that Oswald's head is inside the Sealing Stone rather than Jack's. With this, Rufus reveals to Break that Arthur's Memoirs reveal in their last chapter that Jack was actually the one behind the Tragedy of Sablier, and that he'd covered up his own mistakes by pinning the entire event on Oswald and the Baskervilles. Upon hearing this, Break leaves Rufus and rushes back into the chamber in an attempt to find Oz - but Rufus manages to catch up to him, asking that Break not lose interest in him yet and summoning Dodo to charge at his adversary. Figuring that Break would eventually use Mad Hatter against Dodo, Rufus was betting that he could use such an attack to his advantage, allowing Dodo to throw Break across the chamber and pin him beneath Dodo's foot. Rufus walks up beside Break to explain that he requires proper compensation for the information he'd provided, demanding that Break return Sheryl's earrings to him. Rufus proceeds to stomp on Break's chest so that he would relinquish the Key, though as he bends down to retrieve them, Rufus notices Oswald's head sitting in the middle of the chamber. Standing, Rufus explains to the Baskervilles and Pandora members remaining the truth of the Tragedy of Sablier, and how Jack had manipulated the Baskervilles in an attempt to plunge the world into the Abyss. Soon, a blinding light fills the chamber alongside a loud explosion from outside as Jack severs the Chains of the World once again in a second attempt to plunge the world into the Abyss. Seeing this great pillar of light and remembering a similar scene from 100 years ago, Gilbert rushes outside. Seeing this as an issue, Break tells Rufus to call off Dodo - though when he refuses, Break concentrates Mad Hatter's power and slams his palm into the ground to force Dodo to lift his foot so that he can escape. While the majority of Baskervilles and Pandora members follow Break outside, Rufus falls to the ground and allows Dodo to retreat - stating that he hadn't finished with Break yet. Outside, Rufus finds that Break has begun to engage the Baskervilles, while Gilbert has shot Oz due to Oswald overtaking Leo's body and ordering him to do so, and Alice had disappeared entirely. To stop further instigation, Rufus pursues Break and commences battling him. Running over, Sharon calls out to Break -prompting Break to tell her to hurry and use Equus to get Oz to safety;, however Sharon voices concern as she ses Oz lying unconscious while she has Equus begin to open a portal. Rufus, knowing that he can't allow such a thing to pass in order for his plot to work, grows tired of the situation and throws down the Rainsworth Key. Break asks what Rufus is doing, but rather than answer, Rufus summons Dodo again and has him destroy Sheryl's earrings - with everyone believing that he'd just destroyed the Rainsworth Key. In actuality, Rufus had just destroyed the Barma Key and then used the Rainsworth Key - a silver locket which Sheryl had entrusted to him years before - to suppress the flow of power to the Chains Contracted under the Rainsworth Dukedom. Break immediately feels the effect on his Contract with Mad Hatter while Equus' Contract is also affected, causing Sharon cry out in shock when a Baskerville apprehends her. Break looks to Sharon, calling out for her before having a Baskerville pin him to the ground. Rufus comes over and asks if it was a nice view from where Break is pinned. However, Rufus calls Break "Hatter", and surmises that he shouldn't call Break that any more because he no longer has his Contract with Mad Hatter. Break starts to protest, when Lottie marches over and asks what Rufus thought he was doing breaking one of the Keys to the Abyss. Rufus justifies himself by explaining that unless Equus' powers were sealed, Oz would've been able to be transferred anywhere, and the Baskervilles would have been unable to follow. As well, if Mad Hatter had not been sealed, many of the Baskervilles would have died by Break's hand. Lottie is quickly silenced by Rufus' explanation, however Rufus states that he was merely bragging about his own judgement abilities by using the destruction of the Key to bring forth the quickest and most ideal victory. Rufus then smiles and turns his attention to Oswald and asks what he thought of the matter. Oswald says nothing, only glaring at Rufus for what he had done. While Rufus suppresses the power flow to the Rainsworth Chains, it is enough of a distraction to cause the Baskervilles to pay no mind to Dodo - who disappears because of the severing of his Contract with Rufus upon the Barma Keys destruction. Afterwards, Rufus sets forth a domino effect while the Baskervilles take control of Pandora, sending a Barma page boy through a secret passageway in Pandora that leads to Lutwidge Academy - complete with a box containing the Rainsworth Key and a series of letters written to Sheryl that contain a cipher key that will decode a message Rufus intended for Reim when he reached Lutwidge Academy. Entrusting Sheryl's, Break's and Sharon's safety to Reim, Rufus continued to act as an ally of the Baskerville Clan - though his hasty actions had garnered mistrust from Oswald. Swan Song Arc Oswald, without any proof that Rufus should not be trusted, proceeds to apprehend Oz, Break, Sharon and Sheryl and organizes Oz's impending execution with the intention of setting the world right afterwards by going back in time to kill Lacie so that Jack's attempts to plunge the world into the Abyss would be erased from history. When Gilbert turns on Oswald and instead helps Oz escape his execution, Oswald questions why Rufus didn't aid the Baskervilles in preventing Gilbert and Oz's escape by summoning Dodo - prompting Rufus to use Break's attack on Dodo by stating that Dodo has not yet healed from his injuries and is thereby unfit for battle. When word reaches Oswald about Oz's escape from Pandora - Oswald summons Jabberwock to take himself, Rufus and Vincent Nightray to Sablier to seek out the Baskerville Door and journey into the past. Upon their arrival in Sablier, Oswald forces Rufus and Vincent to descend without rest into The Hole, but when Rufus is berated by rocks falling from a higher cliff, he is attacked by Oswald - who questions why Rufus didn't summon Dodo to protect him. Oswald comes to the conclusion that Rufus hasn't been summoning Dodo because he can't - as Rufus had severed his Contract with Dodo when he destroyed the Barma Key. While Rufus confirms Oswald's suspicions and declares that he did so out of an act of love, Oswald corners Rufus on a cliff and prepares to kill him, citing the reason that he'd brought Rufus to Sablier was because he knew Rufus was too dangerous to leave behind. Rufus then proceeds to dive off the cliff to escape Oswald, wounding himself a great deal in the process but ultimately escaping with his life. Rufus then makes his way out of The Hole and manages to help Sheryl and the members of Pandora stationed in Sablier to fend off the Chain invasion - while Oz works to correct Jack and Oswald's mistakes. In the end, Oz's efforts prove to be successful, as the Chains are restored alongside the Abyss. Following the event however, the Four Great Dukedoms take the blame, resulting in them being stripped of their political power. It is likely that the Barma Key eventually reformed, allowing Dodo's Contract with Rufus to reform as well. However, Rufus died three years later, meaning that his Contract with Dodo would once again be severed. Ultimately, Dodo likely returned under the Baskerville Clan following Rufus' demise - as they had returned to their proper station as guardians of power of the Abyss - likely going on to serve alongside Leo and his successors. Powers and Abilities * As one of the Black Winged Chains, Dodo is capable of connecting to The Way and opening paths to the Abyss in order to allow its user full access to the dark realm. * As well, Dodo can pass judgement on an individual accused of a certain sin, for which Dodo can use a specialized seal to open a path to the dark heart of the Abyss and summon forth the Chains of Condemnation. * The final ability that Dodo shares with its fellow Black Winged Chains is the ability to mend the Chains that encircle the world, thereby preventing complete global destruction by stopping the Chains from shattering further. However, Dodo does not appear to be able to mend Chains which have already been broken. *Illusion Generation - Dodo is capable of forming any variety of illusionary images, which are incapable of directly affecting people around them; with Break calling them nothing more than a trick to amuse children. Appearances Trivia *Dodo is the only one of the five Black Winged Chains that cannot fly, as its wings are too small to carry its large body. However, because of the Chains that surround Raven's body, it is unknown whether or not Raven can fly, despite having two sets of wings. Site Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Legally Contracted Chains Category:Barma Family Category:Male Category:Black Winged Chains Category:Manga Only Category:Abyss